¿que rayos esta pasando?
by MARDRACO10
Summary: 100% sasusaku


Hola chicos y chicas aquí de nuevo fastidiando, se q tengo q continuar con las demás historias, pero ya ven con este cerebro medio loco se me ocurrió otra nueva historia, bueno aquí les dejo continuar leyendo

-Dialogo-

~narración~

-Pensamientos-

/lugar o tiempo/

-_**flas blanca o recuerdo-**_

en una parte de una aldea, se puede ver un pequeño grupo de niños acompañados con su maestro, en un campo de entrenamiento numero 1 donde les esta enseñando una estatua en medio del campo del entrenamiento~

-bien como verán les contare una leyenda que esto paso en generación en generación, a si va la leyenda cuenta el viento que hace muchas eras, cuando la tierra era habitada por todas las criaturas imaginarias de las que hemos escuchado en cuentos, como los unicornios, gnomos, elfos, hadas, ninfas sirenas, hechiceros, brujas, y animales parlantes, reinaban como amos y señores guardianes de toda las criaturas vivientes una centena de poderosos dragones de escamas de colores tan hermosos y cambiantes como las puestas de sol-viendo a sus pequeños aprendices como se emocionan con la historia-Aquellos dragones no eran aterradores, porque debes saber que los dragones son las criaturas más sensibles y justas de todas, siempre dispuestos a ayudar a todo el que lo necesite y siempre luchando contra todo mal que pueda avecinarse. Así, por muchos siglos los majestuosos dragones mantuvieron el orden y la paz...-haciendo una pausa y siguiendo contando-Pero llego un tiempo donde aparecieron dragones del mal, donde destruían todo a su paso, llegó un tiempo donde los dragones legendarios tuvieron que decidir que aria con estos dragones.

-Iruka-sensei, que paso después, ¿hubo guerra?-pregunto un pequeño rubio

-si hubo guerra pero déjame terminar de contar la leyenda y no interrumpas-llamándole la atención y continuando su historia-como decía los dragones tuvieron que elegir si dejarlos que hicieran lo que quisieran o meterlos en otro mundo, a si que los legendarios dragones lucharon hasta muerte, pero esto no solucionaba nada hasta que un dragón dorado elegido a un humano para que parara esta guerra y meterlos en un mundo, a si que la persona elegida concedió los 5 elementos,agua,tierra,viento,fuego y relámpago, a si que esa persona fue encerrando a los dragones malignos y así concediendo la paz en nuestro mundo-termino de narrar la historia.

-entonces esa estatua presenta la guerra de un dragón contra la persona quien lo encerró-pregunto una peli café con dos chongos.

-Así es, esta persona la llamaron el guardián de los dragones-admirando la estatua detrás de él.

-Iruka nos puede decir porque hay dos personas luchando con un dragón en esa estatua-pregunto un peligreno.

-muy buena observación, bien en esta estatua siempre dijeron que un clan ayudo al guardián-sonriendo-ese clan se llama el clan Ha runo-revisando su reloj-off si que se nos fue la hora, bueno chicos se pueden retar-desaparece con una nube de humo.

-deberás un día conoceré a un guardianía es mujer me caso con ella-con unos ojos de corazón-devoraste que piensas Teme-viendo de reojo a su mejor amigo.

-deja de decirme y aparte dudo que te cases con una guardiana ya que ellos ya no existen hmp-acercandose a la estatua y leyendo la escritura-_**ante la memoria de estas dos heroínas por salvar nuestra aldea, siempre la recordaremos ,Sakura Ha runo y Mar Ryu,hmp con que eran muy poderosas me gustaría conocerlas-**_con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Teme apúrate vamos a jugar-le grito a su mejor amigo.

-hmp ya voy-caminando lentamente ante el.

/7 años después /

/en el campo de entrenamiento 3/

-Kakashi-sensei siempre tiene que llegar tarde-se queja un rubio de 15 años.

-hmp dobe-dice un pelinegro de la misma edad que el rubio.

-que dijiste teme-con una venita en su frente.

-no escuchaste dobe ¬¬ -

-Teme-

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-Do….-el rubio no termino de insultar a su amigo, ya que en ese momento apareció un dragón negro-pero que es eso-gritando con terror.

-tsk es un dragón idiota-poniéndose en posición de ataque y haciendo unos cuantos sellos-Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu-dijo al momento de que una bola de fuego salía de su boca e impacto al dragón y alzando una nube de humo.

-muy buena puntería teme-felicitando a su amigo.

En ese momento la nube de huma se dispercio y se ve el dragón sin ningún tipo de rasguño, pero en ese momento sale una peligrosa de la misma edad que los chicos e impactando un puño bañado de chacra al dragon, mandándolo entre unas montañas de rocas.

-Shanaroooo, ahora te meteré al portal-gritándole al dragón.

El dragón escupe una gran bola de fuego directo a la peli rosa.

-¡Cuidado!-le grito el rubio a la peli rosa.

-Elemento agua: escudo de agua-apareciendo mágicamente enfrente de la peli rosa una pelicafe-Sakura me hubieras esperado, ahora es mi turno-haciendo muchos sellos-ráfagas de los 5 elementos-el ataque va directo contra el dragon, que lo impacta y queda inconciente-uff si que fue difícil al menos es el ultimo, vamos sakura hay que decirle al primer hokage que todo termino-sonriendo de lado.

-Hai-dandose la vuelta y viendo a los dos muchachos que se les queda viendo muy impactados-Mar hay un problema-con los ojos muy abiertos.

-mmm?-Se voltea donde mira a los muchacho-pero que rayos, ustedes quienes son-en posición de ataque.

-dettabayo! Eso mismo les decimos-se pone en posición de ataque.

-identifíquense, que hacen en nuestra aldea-haciendo la misma acción que el rubio.

-pero que dices ustedes se tienen que identificar, porqué están en konoha-dice la peli rosa y sacando un kunai.

-espera, ¿como que tu aldea? Ustedes no pertenecen aquí, nunca los he visto-alzando una ceja.

-a ver, a ver si entendí ustedes dicen que nunca nos vieron, es que ustedes no ven que están enfrente con las guardianes de los dragones, yo Mar Ryu y mi mejor amiga Sakura Haruno, jajajajaja si que esto es gracioso jajajajaja, bueno, bueno perdón por este mal entendido jeje, si nos permiten tenemos que decir lo sucedido con el hokage-comenzando a caminar.

Continuara…

Aquí acaba el capitulo espero que le guste, espero sus comentarios, para la próxima, nos vemos


End file.
